The Perfect Day
by Sam Sparks
Summary: A safe trip to the mountains, right? See for yourself.


The Perfect Day

It was the perfect day, thought Kim as she finished loading the snowboards' into her car, along with some other things; putting her grappling gun into her backpack just in case she might need it. She placed her communicator in her pocket and headed to the driver side door to get in. She was heading to the mountains with her boyfriend Ron for some well dissevered snowboarding. Saving the world was always important to her, but she needed some time with Ron and to herself.

"Come on Ron, hurry up, the snow will be gone by the time we get there!" Kim yelled sarcastically. "Even Rufus is ready." Ron's pet naked mole rat hoped into the car and sat next to Kim. He had his scarf wrapped around his neck and crossed his arms, mumbling "Oh, brother."

"I'm coming KP!" Ron yelled as he ran out the door tripping over one of Jim and Tim's rockets. Ron droped to the ground as the rocket took off with such force. Kim and Rufus watched as the rocket zoomed off into the sky on its endless flight. Tweebs, thought Kim. Ron stood up, dusted off he pants and headed to Kim's car.

"Boy's, what have I told you about rockets in the house?" Mrs. Dr. Possible yelled in frustration with that we've been through this before look. "But it wasn't in the house, it was outside." Jim said. "And besides, Ron set it off." Tim stated.

Kim started up the car as Ron climbed inside. "Let's go Kim," Ron said happily to her, he'd been waiting all week for this. "Finally," Kim and Rufus said in unison. "Have fun kids," Mr. Dr. Possible said. As he and his wife waved good-bye to their daughter and her best friend. "We will dad, bye mom have fun with the tweebs!" Kim yelled back. Mrs. Dr. Possible rolled her eyes and started back for the house. "We'll be home later tonight!" Kim yelled. With a final wave Kim started out onto the road and headed off to the mountains.

"It's not fair, Kim and Ron get to go play in the snow," said Tim. "And we have to finish our homework," Jim complained after Tim. "Well that's what you get for being bumped up to high school so soon. You have more work." Mrs. Possible said. "High school home work is not fun." Jim and Tim said in unison as they headed off to their rooms to finish their reports.

The drive started out slow; going through town they pasted their favorite restaurant. "Oh KP, can we stop by Bueno Nacho and pick up some Nacos?" "Ron, you just ate, you can't still be hungry." "Please KP," showing off the famous puppy dog pout. "No, Ron that's my poppy dog pout." Then came those big soul full puppy eyes. "Ahhhhhh, fine, but we're going through drive thru." She couldn't take those brown eyes of his, they would just pull her in. "Boo-yah!" Ron yelled.

When they pulled up to the speaker, they heard a familiar voice. "Welcome to Bueno Nacho, what can I get for you today?" "Hey Ned, I need two Nacos." Ron said leaning over Kim so that he could talk in the speaker. "Oh hey Ron, how's it going?" "Pretty good, oh hey, I finished that World War II game I bought for my X-Box 360, you should play it, I'd think you would like it." "Sure, sounds fun."

Kim interrupted, "not that this isn't fascinating, I know you boys must have such interesting lives, but I would like to get to the mountains, TODAY!" "Oh hi Kim, I didn't know you were there." "Hi Ned," Kim said frustrated. "Go ahead and pull to the window, I'll have your total there." When they arrived at the window, Ron handed Kim some money and she handed it to Ned, a few seconds later Ned cam back. "Here's your food, have a …." "Great Ned, bye," Kim interrupted again, grabbing the food and hitting the gas. Kim wasn't making anymore stops until they got to the lodge.

While they were on the freeway, Ron, who was munching on his food very loudly asked, "Do you think we'll have any problems, KP?" "I hope not Ron, with Drakken and Shego in jail; I think this will be a day just for us."

Ron looked down at his map and then looked back up at Kim. For a second he looked at her and thought that she was the most beautiful person in the world. Snapping back to reallity. "Oh KP, our exit is the next one, ummmm exit 22." Ron sat there and was as confused as to why he couldn't tell Kim his real feelings for her, yeah they were dating, but he wanted to tell her that he loved her and every time he got to the point, he would freeze. Maybe it just wasn't his time yet, thought Ron.

Kim turned on her turn single and switched lanes, then started to merge over to take her exit. When she got off, she turned left onto another highway and headed north. They pasted a sign that said, 3 miles to the mountain lodge. They were almost there; as Kim drove over a small hill, there was a beautiful view of the mountain dressed is white. Snow that was on the highway was pushed to the side. Kim was excited to finally be there. It had been a good two hour drive and she was ready to get her feet in the snow.

The sky was clear and the roads had, had little traffic. "Funny, I would have thought that there would be more people going to the mountain, it's a great day," Ron said. "Maybe they knew you were coming, so they left," Kim said with a giggle. "Ha ha ha, very funny KP." Ron smiled; it was kind of funny, but he didn't want Kim to know.

When they arrived, Kim parked the car and Ron jumped out to stretch his legs. "Rufus, come on wake up were here." Ron said. Rufus slowly lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. As he moved he hands he looked out the car windshield and yelled with joy. Running has fast has he could and jumped into the snow. "Well Rufus has the right idea, let's hit the slops Ron." Kim walked to the back of her car and popped the trunk, took out her gear and handing Ron his. She close the trunk, took out her keys and pushed the lock button, two honks and she was ready to go.

"Wait up Ron!" Kim yelled. "Uhhhh Ron, where are you going?" "Snowboarding, duh KP, why else are we here?" "You're heading toward the bunny slop, you know that right?" "Yeah so," Ron said. "Ron," Kim laughed, "we're not going on the bunny slop, we're going over there." Kim pointed upward in the opposite direction that Ron was in. Ron turned and took a big gulp. "Up there!" Ron said, looking at Kim like she was crazy. "Yes," Kim stated, laughing at the way Ron's face looked, like a deer in the headlights, she thought. She walked up to him and slid her arm in his. "Come on Ron, I know you can do it." "No, you're the one who can do anything KP, I'm just the sidekick, remember." "True, but you're my sidekick," she said with a kiss on his cheek. "Let's go Ron." For that mere second he felt like he was in heaven, smiled, then follow Kim to the lifts.

When their seat came, they quickly jumped aboard. Kim tried talking to Ron who was glued to his seat. "Doesn't this remind you of the fairest wheel that we went on while in Paris?" She said trying to flirt with him. "Oh yeah, I remember, me feeling sick and our seat rocking back and forth, yeah KP this is the same." With that Ron grabbed onto the rail for dear life. Kim just let out a small laugh. She put her head on his shoulder and her hands on his to help him relax, just like she did in Paris.

Once they were at the top of the lift, Kim and Ron jumped off and started sliding around to get their feet really for the real action. "Where in luck Ron, there is fresh snow on the ground." It had just snowed the night before and left six inches of fluffy white snow that to Ron, looked like cotton candy.

When they found the perfect spot for sledding, Kim took out her helmet from her backpack and placed it on her head, tightened it and was off before Ron could say Naco. At first, Ron watched Kim, she would fly done the hill with such speed, weaving back and forth and landing every jump. Then he thought he would give it a try, so he grabbed his helmet out of his backpack and strapped it on his head, and then took out a little helmet for Rufus to wear just to be safe. "Okay Rufus, if Kim can do it, than so can I." "Uh Oh," Rufus whined as he held on tight. Ron headed down the hill with as much style and grace as a mouse in a tiger's cage. "Woooooo, look out KP!" Ron yelled as he flew past her and into a pile of snow. "Ron, are you okay?" Kim said with a worried look on her face. "Oh sure KP, just fine," Ron said as Kim helped him to his feet, his helmet covering his eyes. Kim lifted his helmet and gave him a quick kiss, "what would I do without you Ron?" He just smiled, and then looked over his shoulder, "hey Kim, how about a picture of Rufus and me over there." "Sure Ron, let me get my camera." She grab her backpack and dug around until she found what she was looking for. "Ron, don't go so far back you'll get to close to the cliff." As she put the camera to her face, she heard a crumbling sound, looking through the lens, Ron was gone. The snow was too soft where he was standing and it gave way under him.

"Ron?" Kim shouted. "Where are you? This isn't funny." At first, she thought he was trying to play a joke on her, but something felt wrong, it couldn't have happened, could it? She slowly walked toward the cliff and peered over; as the mist of snow lifted at the bottom of the cliff she could see a lifeless body below. "RON!!!!" Kim screamed at the top of her lungs.

She grabbed her snowboard and helmet and jumped off the cliff, screaming his name all the way down. She tried to keep her balance as her board slid over rocks. She knew this was the worst way to get to the bottom, but right now that didn't matter, she had to get to Ron.

When she reach the bottom of the cliff, she didn't even take a chance to catch her breath, she ran over to Ron. He lay there so still that Kim began to cry. Judging by the way his right leg looked, she knew it was broken. Traces of blood were all around him. She knelt down to him and placed her index and middle finger to his neck, her hand shacking, not wanting to know if this was the last time she would be with Ron, only to give out a sigh of relief when she felt his warm pulse on her finger tips.

As Kim wiped her tears from her face, she heard a loud rumble. Thunder, she thought. Looking up at the sky Kim was confused. Not a cloud in the sky. What she didn't know was that the sound was coming from behind her. She heard the rumble again, and then, a small rock caught her eye. She stared down at it and watched as it started to move. Kim's eyes grew wider, for she knew what was happening now. She turned her head only to see a stampede of snow racing toward her and Ron's motionless body.

Kim scanned her surroundings until she saw what she was looking for, grabbing her grappling gun out of her backpack, she fired it in the direction of what looked like a cave, and the end of the hook wrapped itself around a rock. Kim places her arm around Ron's waist then pulled the trigger. The gun yanked the cord back and dragged Kim and Ron toward the cave as the avalanche plowed into them. Kim hung on to Ron and the gun with all her might as it pulled them both through the snowy river safety.

Minutes later Kim opened her eyes to darkness. Where are we? She said to herself. She grabbed her backpack and searched around for something to light the darkness. She found a glow stick and cracked it. Standing up, Kim took a look around, only to find that their only way out was now blocked by several feet of snow. Kim looked over at Ron. A moan came from his mouth, stating the pain he was in. "Ron, are you okay?" "Ohhhh, KP, what happened?" "Why do I hurt so bad, and ohhhhh my chest." "Ron just lye still, you fell off a cliff and broken your leg and I guess you broke some ribs too." "We're in a cave, we barely missed an avalanche." "Let me see if I can get help." "Oh no, where is it?" "Where's what KP?" "My communicator, it's gone, I had it in my pocket, it must have fallen out during the avalanche." "Rufus," Ron called out. "Where are you?" "Kim, tell me Rufus is with you!" Kim looked, but could not find her little friend. "I'm sorry Ron, I don't have him." "Oh no, Rufus," Ron cried out. "Oh Ron, he might still be alive, Rufus is strong." She sat next to her crying friend and wrapped her arms around him. "Think positive Ron."

"Kim, what do we do now?" "We don't have the communicator, so we can't call for help, and…" He looked down at his leg. Kim looked at him, then stood up and walked away. There was so much anger in her now, that she didn't what Ron to see that she too was bleeding, a cut on the side of her waist from hitting a rock on the way into the cave. She picked up her snowboard and slammed it across a rock until it broke into pieces. "KP, I know you might be mad, but you don't have to take it out on your board." "Ron, I'm trying to get some wood to help keep your leg straight." She picked up two pieces of wood, about the same length and walked over to Ron, then dug through her backpack, hoping to find something to tie them together. She was in luck; there was a basic first aid kit in her backpack. Thank you mom, Kim said to herself. She took out some cloth and wrapped it around Ron's leg, along with the two pieces of wood. "This might hurt Ron." She pulled tight to try to stop the bleeding. Ron made a fist and bit his lip to hind the pain, a tear ran down his cheek. Kim didn't want to hurt Ron, but this was the only way. She then tried to clean up the rest of his cuts. Ron looked at her, and then saw what she was trying to hide from him. "Kim, you're bleeding!" "It's not bad, I'll be fine."

"We might be here for awhile, we should get some rest." Kim took off her jacket and placed it under Ron's head to at act as a pillow. She then leaned forward and gave Ron a kiss on the lips, here tears falling from her eyes and onto his face. She looked into his eyes. Ron looked at Kim, her emerald eyes gleaming from the tears, and then he closed his. Kim lay down next to him, so has to keep each other warm and drifted off to sleep.

Outside the cave, the wind started to pick up, night time was coming. For miles around all you could see was a white blanket of snow and one or two trees here and there that survived the beating of the snowy river. Then the ground started to move, could it be another avalanche, or earthquake? All that could be seen were small whiskers and two eyes. Then with all his might a pink little rat popped his head out of the snow. Rufus was alive, he had been stuck in an air pocket under the snow and had to dig his way to the top. Even better, he had the communicator with him. He looked around for his friends, shaking from the cold. He had no idea where they were, or if they were still alive. Rufus knew that he had to find a place warm to stay the night, or he would not make the night. He searched and searched, then found a hole in one of the trees, running as fast as he could, he ran up the tree and hoped inside. Rufus put the communicator next to him and looked at it; he remembered how to put out a distress signal and did so. The hole wasn't Ron's pocket, but at least it was warm enough, curling up in a ball he fell right to sleep.

Meanwhile, back at the Possible's home, Mrs. Possible looked at her watch. "Kimmie and Ronald should have been home by now." "Maybe they were having a good time and they decided to stay longer." Mr. Possible said back to his wife. "Well she could've call to let us know." "I'm sure they're fine, honey." Mr. Possible stated, trying to calm his wife down. "We'll call her tomorrow, hon." Mr. Possible said. "Alright," Mrs. Possible replied. With that they headed off to bed.

Kim woke up in the middle of the night; the pain from her side was too much to sleep over. She looked over at Ron, who was still asleep. She smiled, then sat up and started thinking about different things. What if they could never leave the cave? Will they die together? What was is like to die? She would never get the chance to tell Ron that she loved him. For once in her life, Kim was scared. She was lost, there was very little food, just some small granola bars that she brought just in case she got hungry while snowboarding. Kim's whole life flashed through her mind. From the time she first met Ron, to their first mission, to prom night, to now. A tear ran down her face. She looked down at Ron again, if she and Ron were going to die, then she was glad that they would be together till the end.

Kim sat in the dark, with nothing but silence and listened to the wind outside. The cave was getting colder and colder by the hour. She heard a shiver coming from Ron. Kim curled up next to Ron again, but this time she wrapped her arm around his waist softly, not to push up against his ribs. She laid so close to his that she could feel his heart beating. It was the prettiest sound that she's ever heard. She closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning at the Possible's house, Mrs. Possible dialed Kim's cell phone, it rang and rang and rang again, just then Mrs. Possible heard a voice. "The person you are trying to reach is out of service; please hang up and try your call another time," said a computer voice. "Well, maybe I should try Kim's communicator." Nothing either. Mrs. Possible was now getting really worried. She decided to call Kim's computer friend Wade. Maybe he knew what was going on.

Mrs. Possible dialed Wade's number, it rang, and rang. "Hello." "Wade, is that you?" "Yes, may I ask whose calling?" "It's Kim's mom." "Oh, Hi Mrs. Possible, is there something wrong?" "Well Wade, I can't seem to get a hold of Kim, her and Ron went up to the mountains to snowboard and she was supposed to be home last night, her cell phone has no service and she isn't answering her communicator, is there a way you can get a hold of her?" "Well I knew her and Ron were going to the mountains, but let me check my global satellite, I might be able to find out where she is." Wade typed as fast as he could. "Oh no," Wade said. "What is it Wade?" "It looks like someone pressed the distress button on the communicator." "I think Kim and Ron are in trouble," Wade said to Mrs. Possible. "Oh my god, Wade we need to find them, now." "I'll be right over Mrs. Possible."

Mrs. Possible hung up the phone then sat down for a second with the phone in her hand; she then looked at it and dialed Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable.

Thirty minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Possible, Wade, and Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were all together in side the Possible home. "What are we going to do?" asked Mrs. Stoppable, "Where are they?" Wade took out a map and circled a spot on it. "I believe they're somewhere near here, I can't give you too much detail until we get there, then I should be able to get a better signal." "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go find our kids." Mr. Stoppable said. "Hey mom can we go," Jim and Tim said in unison. "Of course, the more the better," She replied. "I just got off the phone with the park ranger honey," he said that there were a number of avalanches on that side of the mountain." Mr. Possible said while pointing to the spot Wade had circled on the map. "We need to go fast then, the temperature up there is 15F now with the wind-chill." Wade said. "They could go into a hypothermic state." Mrs. Possible replied with fear in her eyes.

They all gathered outside and piled into the Mr. Stoppable's Hummer. Wade called the park ranger and asked them to look in the general area he thought that Kim and Ron would be in. Mr. Stoppable race the whole way there, he wasn't going to let a speed limit stop him from saving his son and his girl friend.

When they finally got there they met up with the park ranger and his team. "We've been searching, but there is no sign of Kimberly or Ronald," the park ranger told the families. "But, we're not giving up." Both family's and Wade got back into the Hummer and the Rangers got aboard there snow plows, and drove up to meet with the rest of the team, in the hunt for the two missing teens. Wade jumped out of the Hummer, "I've got a signal," He yelled. "It's getting stronger over here." Both families and rangers ran over to Wade, following every foot step he took. "Shhhhhh, you hear that," Wade said. Everyone went silent. (Beep Beep Beep Beep.) "I hear that, it has to be Kim's communicator," said Mr. Possible. "Where are they?" Wade followed the signal till it got louder, a tree? Wade looked inside a little hole and saw a naked mole rat and next to it was the communicator. "Rufus!" Wade said. Rufus pop his head up and saw Wade, Rufus's eyes grew wide and he jumped toward Wade. "Hey there Rufus, do you know where Kim or Ron are?" Rufus looked at Wade and shook his head sadly saying, "No."

Wade, did you find the communicator?" Mr. Stoppable asked. "Yes, but no Kim or Ron, just Rufus." Wade put out hand with Rufus sitting on it. "Poor Rufus, you must be cold," Jim said. Taking Rufus and putting him in his pocket. Tim walked over and gave Rufus a granola bar. "Here Rufus, you must be hungry."

"I don't understand, what else can we do?" Mrs. Stoppable said with a tear in her eye. "Come now dear, we'll fine them." Her husband told her giving her a hug. The ranger ran back to his truck. "I have an idea." He came back with a map in his hand. "We have a map of the whole mountain and all the caves in it, now it looks different of course when there's snow, sense this is a spring picture of the mountain, but we might be able to match up sights and see if there are any caves around this part, maybe Kim and Ron could be in one." "Here, this rock formation is the same as on the map, that means there is a cave about ten feet that way." The ranger pointed north. "Let's go."

He walked ten feet and came to a pile of snow. "This snow looks fresh, like it just fell here; this has to be the entrance to the cave." The ranger said to the families. The ranger call over the big plow trucks to dig an opening. Sure enough there was a cave. "Give me my flashlight," The park ranger said to the man in the truck. He turned it on and slowly walked into the cave. It was so cold in there he thought. He took the light and flashed it around the cave, then stopped when he came to a pair of shoes. "I found bodies!" The ranger yelled back. "That must be Kim and Ron." Mrs. Possible said with half joy and half fear. The families walked into the cave as soon as the ranger said it was safe enough. Sure enough there was Kim and Ron lying together. They all began to cry with tears of joy.

In the distance they could hear a helicopter coming to pick up the two teens. "We need to hurry; I just got a call that they found the two teens and that they were in hypothermic shock, there is still a chance to save them." The pilot said to the co-pilot. As soon as the helicopter landed, the teens where loaded up and flown off to the hospital. Both families gave a sign of relief, to know that their children were heading somewhere safe. They all walked back to the Hummer and drove to the hospital.

Time seemed to go by slowly in the waiting room; they had been there for six hours. All wide awake, none able to sleep until they knew that their children were alright.

A door opened and the doctor came out. "Well, first of all your children were very lucky to be alive, we almost lost them on the way to the hospital." The doctor said. "Kimberly is doing fine, she had to get some stitches on her waist, she also had a little frost bite, nothing to worry about though, she's going to put through." Then he turned to the Stoppable family. "Ronald had to have surgery on his right leg, he broke both his Tibia and Fibula, and he's in a cast. Also, he broke three ribs and has some minor cuts." "Let me tell you though, if Kim wouldn't have wrapped up his leg, we would've had to amputate it." "Anyways, we can talk more about this later; you can go see your kids now."

The Possible and Stoppable family walked into the room and looked at there children laying there in their beds. Mr. and Mrs. Possible walked but to Kim and hugged her deeply. "Mom, dad, I'm fine, ohhhhh I've missed you, I didn't really think I'd make it." Oh kimmie cub, we thought we lost you." Kim's dad said. "You'll never loose me," Kim said with a yawn. Looking at Kim both parents smiled.

Just as Kim was being covered in hugs and kisses, Ron's parents sat next to his and held his hand, not wanting to hurt his ribs. "Well Ronald, we're very proud of you." Ron's mom said. "I know mom, I was really scared that I wouldn't be able to come home to you guys, and well …" Ron's face looked sad as he thought about Rufus. Jim and Tim walk into the room and went to Ron. "Hey Ron, we thought you might be lonely." "So we brought someone to cheer you up." Jim opened his pocket and out jumped Rufus. "RUFUS!" Ron yelled. Rufus ran up to Ron and gave him a big hug, Kim laugh, then yawned again. "You both must be tired, we should go, and we'll see you when you get home." The families gave there last kisses and walked out of the room.

"KP?" "Yeah Ron!" "I just want you to know something." "What Ron?" "I love you Kim." Kim lay in bed with a tear in her eye. "I love you too, Ron." "You know Ron, today is a perfect day." "Perfect day ahhh," Ron said confused. "Yeah we're alive and together." Kim said. Ron couldn't even say anything; he just lay there with a tear in his eye. But inside he too knew, it was a perfect day.

The End


End file.
